


...And the Kiss into Silence

by GrumpyJenn



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cassandra isn't hiding it at all...</p>
    </blockquote>





	...And the Kiss into Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AerynB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerynB/gifts), [luladannys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luladannys/gifts), [justlook3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/gifts), [Struckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/gifts).



> Cassandra isn't hiding it at all...

“Cassandra. _Cassie_. You gotta stop this.”

“I can’t. There has to be a way, Jacob, I won’t let them be stuck there in 1611! If I can just find it, I know it’s here, I—“

“Stop.” Jake interrupted her frantic speech and took her by the shoulders, swinging her around to look into her face. It was even paler than her usual fair-redhead skin, and the circles under her eyes were dark and heavy. “Cass… I miss them too. But exhaustin’ yourself ain’t doin’ anyone any good, you know that.” He could hear his own voice, nearly as tired as hers, as it went into full-on country mode. "We got the finest minds on the planet, in two _different_ times workin' on this, Cass. If there is a way, we'll find it. But you don't have to do it alone."

“I know, but I _have_ to, I can’t lose someone else, I, Jake, I _can’t_ … mmph!”

Jake didn’t even think, he just knew he had to get her to shut up for a minute, calm her down long enough to stop the babbling.

So he kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss, at first, but it swiftly got hotter and wetter and longer, and when Cassie moaned a breathy little moan into his mouth, Jake pulled away.

Very reluctantly, but he did manage to pull away.

Breathing heavily, Jake did not meet her eyes when he said, “Take a break, okay?”

“Okay.” She paused, and took a breath. “But Jake…”

“We’ll talk… after we get them back.”


End file.
